


Sleep

by rained



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rained/pseuds/rained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

It had been a long day.

Genji stepped into his room and sat down on his bed.

Mission after mission, Overwatch provided a great opportunity for him to feel like he belonged, and make him feel like he didn't at the same time.

_Well I don't feel human most of the time for starters_ , he thought as he got up and went to his mirror. He took off his mask and looked at his scarred face. The first time he saw it he cringed, but now he was used to the ghastly sight.

Sudden footsteps in the hallway forced him to cover himself once more as the door opened. "Dr. Ziegler," he whispered. She smiled in response and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here, you must be exhausted after today."

"I didn't get to see you too much today; am I not allowed to miss my boyfriend?" If she could see his face, she would have noticed a blush.

" _Boyfriend?_ I'll never get used to that," He replied, a smile covering his face. She came over and gently placed her hands on either side of his face and removed his mask. Normally, if anyone else did this, he would recoil quickly, no one else has ever seen his bare face. Only Angela.

She placed a quick peck on his lips before resting her head on his chest. His exterior was always cold, but with her leaning against him, a sudden warmth permeated his body.

"I'm tired," she mumbled as she leaned against him. "I feel like...I have too much responsibility sometimes. But I should be used to this right? Lead medic and all."

Genji's arms encircled her. "I'm not sure you can ever become used to this burden." He placed a kiss on her forehead, a simple smile on her face being the silent response.

"But we can deal with that burden together Dr. Ziegler." 

She suddenly looked up at him, "What did I say about calling me that? It's only the two of us right now."

Genji suddenly became flustered, "Ah yes...I mean we can deal with that burden together  _Angela_."

She chuckled and lifted her head from his chest. Entwining her fingers with his, she led him to his bed.

"Let's stay together tonight," she plainly stated. Genji would never disagree to that request. Undoing her hair tie, Angela let her blonde hair fail to her shoulder. She slipped her wings and uniform off, revealing a simple tank and shorts, and crawled into bed. 

He followed shortly thereafter and just stared at her as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" She questioned, a wry smile accompanying the remark, her eyes still closed.

"Oh...no it's nothing, it's just that...sometimes I forget how beautiful you are.

She let out a hearty laugh. "I have huge bags underneath my eyes, no makeup on, and feel like death, yeah right."

"I'm serious, you look pretty no matter the circumstance! I swear on my honor."

She opened one eyelid. "I hate when you use that honor line, always making me feel guilty."

He grinned as her pushed a stray hair out of her face. 

"Shut up and hold me Genji."

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he pulled her close to him. "Sorry if my armor is co-"

Before he could finish his sentence her breathing had already become quiet and regular, she had knocked out.

He leaned over and turned his desk lamp off and closed his eyes.

 

When he was with her, he never felt like a cyborg. He felt human, he felt like he truly was Genji Shimada.

 

And he felt like he truly loved Angela Ziegler. 


End file.
